Regrets
by Dana1
Summary: It was his first day back to work and he knew everyone's eyes were on him. Sometimes saying you were sorry just isn't good enough. COMPLETELY AU [ON HIATUS DUE TO RECENT EVENTS]
1. Back to Work

Title: Regrets  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G

Warnings: Character death  
Summary: It was his first day back to work and he knew everyone's eyes were on him. Sometimes saying you were sorry just isn't good enough. COMPLETELY AU  
Author's note: A what if I always wanted to write. I already have a fic like this called While the World Watched, which I plan to finish, but I just wanted to write it. Can you believe it's been just past a year already?  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic.

* * *

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
-_My Immortal by Evanescence

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I entered Rosemont Horizon. My first day back to work after a month off just had to be here. It had to be a punishment. I hope they don't make me go ringside.

"Hey Chris glad to see you," Dr. Michael Sampson said as he walked past him.

I flashed him a smile as I watched Hunter Hearst Helmsley start to walk my way. What would he say to me? I wondered. He had been the one to order me to take a month off after it happened while WWE investigated it. I was found innocent but I know I could have been fired and probably should have been. I'm glad they didn't fire me though.

"Chris I didn't know if you would be here tonight," Hunter said. "You won't be working ringside. I'll need you back here anyway."

"Are you sure you trust me," I asked still feeling nervous.

"Everyone knows it wasn't your fault," Hunter said quickly. "I just don't think anyone's going to be taking any z-packs from you any time soon." He said with a small chuckle.

I didn't even crack a smile. Everyone seemed to look at me as if I was the doctor who tried to fix everyone with a z-pack but I didn't know what else to do.

"I'm going to go to the trainer's room," I said as I quickly made my escape. When I entered the trainer's room I found that Kofi Kingston was already in there with Sampson. I almost walked out of there but knew it wasn't going to get any easier today. He had so many friends backstage.

Kofi didn't say anything to me he just finished getting his hand looked at by Sampson before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Chris," Sampson said. "I don't think it's going to be any easier."

"I don't deserve it to be any easier," I said with a sigh. "If I had just…"

"There are a lot of people asking the what ifs but no one knew how bad it was."

"It was a MRSA! I should have been able to diagnose it. I kept giving him z-packs."

"We both know that's one way to treat a staph infection," he reminded me.

"He wanted me to pop it off of his back but I didn't. I don't even know what I'm doing here tonight."

"Because you love this job," Sampson reminded me.

"I thought I did." I said with a sigh. "Look I'm going to take a walk and try to clear my head. I'll be back before the show starts." I said and left the locker room.

* * *

Notes: I'm sure if you've heard the podcast or read the internet you know what I'm referring to. Next chapter will be a flashback of what happened to Punk in this AU. I'm thinking it'll just be a short fic. Let me know what you think.


	2. Royal Rumble 2014

Notes: Sorry for the confusion last chapter. The POV of this fic is Chris Amman's. The first chapter takes place in Chicago Illinois on March 3rd. The next couple of chapters will be short and flashbacks. This chapter takes place at Royal Rumble 2014. Most of this chapter comes from a Kevin Nash interview, what I heard at Wizard World Portland last year, and of course the infamous podcast that broke the internet. Next chapter might be split POV as it takes place the night after Royal Rumble. That's where the fic totally goes AU.

* * *

I walked into the Console Energy Center in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania for Royal Rumble. I knew I would have a busy night as Royal Rumble match is a rough match with chance of injuries. Seen a few knee injuries happen.

I headed for the room that was being used as a trainer's room to get ready for the night. I started setting out the tape the wrestlers would use to wrap up any nagging injuries. I looked at my computer and noticed I had made a note to check CM Punk to see if he was feeling any better. He hadn't been feeling that well since October and had been complaining about his back. He wished he knew what was wrong. He set aside a few z-packs just in case.

I spent the next couple of hours checking wrestlers and handing out a few knee pads for wrestlers that said they didn't have any but that was mostly from the wrestlers who had come back just for tonight. It was business as usual.

Punk came into the room about an hour before the started. "Hey can I get a heating pad?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "I was just going to see how you were doing. How was your weekend off?"

"Great," he said as he sat in one of the chairs. "I got to do some of my favorite things. Hockey game, comic con, and UFC. Couldn't have asked for a better weekend off."

"Glad to hear it," I said as I handed a heating pad to Punk. He leaned forward so that I could look at his back closer. I really couldn't tell if it was any better or worse than the last time I saw it. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Punk answered, "but it's not going away. Can't you pop it or something?"

"Not yet. I want to see if the z-packs help any. You still taking them?"

"Yeah," Punk answered, "but I don't think it's helping any."

"You want another?"

"No I just took one before the show." He took the athletic tape from one of the tables for his knees. "I'll bring you back the heating pad after the show," he said and left the room.

I had seen just about everyone so I made my way out to ringside to take my seat. The preshow match of New Age Outlaws vs. Cody Rhodes and Goldust would be starting soon and I was going to be the ringside physician tonight.

It was a rather uneventful night until the rumble match. It happened when Kofi Kingston came into the match and kicked CM Punk in the head. Punk found a corner to lie in and I thought he was selling it until Chioda was signaling for me to come over. I went up to Punk. "You okay?" I asked.

"No," Punk said in a whisper. "I've got a concussion."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do?" I really had no idea what to do. Was I supposed to pull Punk out of the match? I didn't have anything to do with the booking so I didn't know how long he was supposed to be in there.

"I don't know!" He hissed. "You are the doctor."

"I'll be right back." I said and went back to my seat to talk into my walkie talkie. "Hey Punk's got a concussion." I said to the back. "What do you want to do?"

"Tell him to hang in there," was the answer I received. "We'll think of something. Chioda I want you to tell Punk."

So I sat most of the match watching the action and keeping an eye on Punk who spent a great deal of the match lying in a corner. I got up a couple of times to see how he was doing but there wasn't much I could do for him. I was amazed he lasted nearly 50 minutes.

Kane sat at ringside trying not to look too obvious and when the time came he yanked Punk out of the match and dropped him through a table. Kane was good to make sure Punk didn't take too much of the impact and it was a breakaway table for once. I've seen Punk's body after he's hit tables that weren't meant to break.

I went over to him and some backstage officials came out and made a show of helping Punk to the back. I didn't see him again that night but I could only hope he was okay.

* * *

Notes: Next chapter is the night after the Royal Rumble in that eventful night where he walked out. Bit of a different spin in this fic so hang in there.


End file.
